


In Battle, side-by-side

by madmadamek



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Marvel, Roski - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Depressing, Gen, Rose as Sigyn, and their children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmadamek/pseuds/madmadamek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The punishment of Loki and the coming of Ragnarok.  A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Battle, side-by-side

It had always been their choice, they knew. The prophesies that had been spoken for Ragnarok had always involved them, and the moment they learned their part, they had sworn they would fight it. 

Though Rose had long been destined to be the Bad Wolf, a powerful entity that created itself, she had not known that she was the great Fenrir—Fenris Ulfr—and that she was fated to kill Odin. She had destroyed an entire army of Daleks with the wave of her hand and scattered them like dust. She revived a man and gave him immortality. She spread her name across all of time and space. But not once did she think she would destroy the God her beloved had once called father. She was Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, why would she ever bring Ragnarok?

Loki had ignored this prophesy for so long. Mostly because he never believed that he would find his Sigyn or have a family. He never knew he was Jormungandr. Nor had he ever thought Odin capable of the atrocity of murdering a child—despite his anger at the All-Father for much else in his life.

How wrong they had been.

They lived their lives, outcast in the other universe. They were content. Happy. 

Then came the day they were discovered. The day Sif captured their children and dragged them to Asgard on Odin’s orders. Loki was still a criminal in their eyes. Still a betrayer in need of punishment and this is what had occurred.

Panic. Tears. Armor. They made their way to Asgard, Loki falling to his knees to plead for the release of his children; begging that the All-Father lay judgment upon his head, for he was ready. He’d forgo his happiness for that of his children’s. 

They took him. Rose was screaming; tears streaming down her face. He was taken away to the deepest darkest caves. Rose too. And the children were brought forth, all crying.

Then the unthinkable happened. Vali, only ten years old, was made a wolf by Odin’s power; made wild and mad by the transformation. All watched in horror as Vali, in this monstrous form, attacked his twin, shredding him. 

Rose and the girls were straining against their captors, pain in every cry that escaped their mouths. Their shouts mingled with that of the dying boy’s screams until he was silenced.

Loki couldn’t move to save his own son, howling with anguish as he watched. 

How could this have happened? Odin, the All-Father. The great God and King had just murdered a child...made it happen. 

It was as though his heart and soul had been wrenched from his body and collapsed inward from the shock and the pain from the loss of his son. He fell to his knees, staring at what was left of what had been his child and he could feel nothing. Not understanding how this could possibly be true. Despite all he had done, had he truly deserved this? Why did his sons have to pay such a price?

Vali was made whole again and the young boy collapsed like his father, wracking sobs shook his body, feeling nothing but anguish for what he had been made to do. His other half was gone.

The shattered family watched with aching hearts as Odin pulled the intestines from the boy and bound Loki head to foot to a boulder. Stripped of clothes and honor and gifted only a snake to drip venom suspended above him. 

There the family was left alone in the cold, dark, and damp.

Einmyria was young yet but she took Vali and Eisa by the hand and together they returned to the other World. Odin had allowed them that at least. Rose, however remained behind, kneeling in the blood of her son as she held a chipped basin above Loki to spare him pain. 

He wished she wouldn’t. His grief was too much, what good would a basin do? He asked her to go. Begged her that she leave him for the children but Rose would not abandon him, no matter the pain in her heart.

Ages passed. Rose persisted, unaged. The children came in secret. Einmyria guarded them in silence. Vali came and went, the laughter and joy he’d been filled with in his youth, now long dead with his brother. He too, never spoke, forever carrying his grief. He never stayed long. Eisa, too, came to guard them.

There was a lake of venom around them now, made larger with every tip of her basin. Loki cried out when she moved, his skin burning like fire as the poison dripped onto his chest. Rose resumed her position but her anger was growing. The bones of her son were still laying a few feet away, a constant reminder. The binding on her husband, once intestines had long ago turned to magical chains. Her hands and feet forever stained red from his blood, a constant reminder of what Odin had done and of what they had lost.

She did not know how many years had passed or how long she had carried this anguish but she was at her breaking point. 

She wasn’t sure when it happened but she dropped the basin, felt the burn on her fingers, heard Loki’s scream of pain, and suddenly she was on her feet and she was aglow with energy. The snake turned to dust, the chains that held Loki vanished and he was free and clothed in armor, his long tangled hair whipping about his face as his power engulfed him.

Ragnarok at long last had begun.

And it did not end until the Bad Wolf had made Odin suffer, until Loki had had his revenge and the world was set ablaze and born anew.


End file.
